A Christmas story
by Onej6
Summary: Oneshot about a little adventure during Christmas. i do not own ADJL Please Review


_The day before Christmas…_

"Jake you really shouldn't." Rose was interrupted by Jake.

"Hey, It wasn't much of a hassle just a little thing for Christmas and our two months together." Jake chuckled as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Rose looked at him with her eyebrow risen. "Why?"

Jake looked at the ground in sadness. "Well…knowing you never had a real Christmas living with those morons I thought it was best if I…"

He was silenced as Rose planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Jake." She smiled.

She opened the little package and was greeted by a necklace with red dragon scales on it.

"Jake, how did you get those?"

"Well… I know this red awesome dragon who thought that you would like something like this."

Rose smiled as she took out the necklace. "I love it Jake." She said as she put it around her neck.

"Damn girl. Dragon scales suit you." Jake said as Rose had put the necklace around her neck.

Rose smiled once again but this smile faltered. "Jake I can't take this what would the Huntsman say."

Jake pondered a moment. "Just tell him you collected the scales during our fights. Sure he would buy that."

"No, Jake the huntsman checks my room every day. I really can't take it." She said sadly as she took of the necklace.

"Oh, sure." Jake said sadly but cheered up. "Luckily I've got a backup plan."

Rose raised her eyebrow once again. "You, a backup plan?"

Jake did not pay her any attention as he pulled another package out of his rucksack and handed it to Rose.

"Surely he wouldn't mind this one."

Rose looked at him dumfounded. She was eager to look what he had as a backup plan. So she unwrapped the package and lifted the lid off.

"Jake, how cute." as she took the present out of the box.

"You don't want to know how long I needed to search for something that looked a little like me."

Rose smiled as she hugged the stuffed dragon that looked like Jake in dragon form. "Thank you dragon boy."

"No need to thank me. for a fizzine lady like yourself I would take on a hundred dark dragons." Jake said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Rose giggled. "hundred? What I heard from your grandfather one was almost too much for you."

Jake let go of her and looked at her quizzically but his look softened. "That was before I knew who you were."

Rose smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Rose groaned as her Hunts-device rang.

"I have to go. God knows what he wants this time." She sadly said.

Jake nodded and pecked her one last time on the lips. "won't be long till my grand…"

As if on cue Jake's cell phone started to ring causing him to groan. He flipped the phone open and placed it near his ear. He immediately regretted it as his grandfather shouted through the phone.

"_Jake. Shop now!"_ he didn't leave Jake a chance to answer.

"Got to go. Duty calls."

Rose nodded as she spun around heading for an alley. Jake ran in the opposite direction also in an alley. He checked to make sure if he was alone.

"Dragon up!" Blue magic surrounded him as his human form melted into his dragon form. He flared his wings and headed full speed to the shop.

Rose panted as she arrived at the hunts mansion. She headed into her uncle's office and bowed.

"Yes, Huntsmaster." She said her kind attitude changed into that from her alter ego 'the Huntsgirl.'

The Huntsmaster who was seated in his chair turned around to face Rose. In his right hand a stopwatch.

"Twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds." He calmly said. "You're getting slow."

Rose cursed inwardly. He had ordered her away from Jake only to check her response time.

"I am sorry master. I will do better next time." She said as she bowed. "Is that everything?"

The Huntsmaster who had already turned his back to her. Waved with his hand that signaled her she could leave.

Rose walked back to the door and opened it. her mind throwing insults at the Huntsman.

**XXX**

"Yo, Gramps I'm here." Jake said as he burst through the backdoor.

Jake looked in the room and saw his grandfather and a small little guy with pointy ears and a green suit sitting next to him.

"Where's the fire?" Jake asked.

Lao Shi cleared his throat." Young dragon, this is Rupert a Christmas elf.

"For real?"

Lao Shi nodded. "Rupert has been given the task to escort the magical snowflake to the north pole. You will be his escort."

"Is it me. Or happens almost every important thing from the magical world in new York?"

The elf jumped of the chair and walked up to Jake. "Listen you idiot. The only one who can recharge the snowflake lives at magus bazaar." The elf said his high pitched voice sounded very angry.

"Short temper?" Jake said.

The elf kicked Jake against his knee and pulled him down by his neck. "I am not short!" The elf exploded.

"Easy, Rupert. Why don't you go to the roof already and I'll brief my grandson on what he has to do."

Rupert let go of Jake's neck and glared at him one last time. He walked to the stairs mumbling beneath his breath.

"I thought Christmas was all fun and joy. What's his problem?"

"There still is much for you to learn young dragon. For us it's a time of family and gifts. But for Santa and his helpers it's the most nerve-wracking time of the year. I know of someone who also gets a little moody when it's busier than usual. Now you only have to go with the elf and get the snowflake bring him to central park there will be a portal that will send him straight to the north pole. But hurry the portal closes at seven o clock precise. When he doesn't make it. you will have to bring him there." Lao Shi said. "I don't think you want a long trip with that elf. Do you?"

Lao Shi chuckled as Jake ran for the stairs. The elf was on a phone calling with someone as Jake snatched him up and placed him on his back. The elf shouted in protest as Jake accelerated.

**XXX**

Rose was in her room she had just showered and put on some other clothes. She opened her backpack and took out the stuffed dragon. She pressed it against her chest and placed it next to her pillow.

"Huntsgirl!" She heard and the door flung open.

Rose moved herself in front of the Huntsmaster and bowed. "Yes, Huntsmaster?"

"Our sources have told us that the Christmas snowflake is in new York and heading for Central park. We need to get there and steal it."

"Yes, Huntsmaster."

"What's that?" The Huntsmaster said as he walked to her bed and took the stuffed dragon from her pillow.

"That's a present from… some guy at school."

"Hmm… Why is it a dragon?" He demanded.

Rose who already had anticipated such a question walked to her backpack and took out her agenda.

"My agenda is littered with magical creatures. He thought I would like something that childish."

The Huntsmaster pondered and placed the stuffed dragon back on the pillow. "So a boy gave you it?"

Rose didn't know why but she felt her cheeks go red. "Yes some guy… not a big deal I'll throw it away."

The Huntsmaster chuckled. This send a shiver up Rose's spine. It sounded like a friendly chuckle rather than a 'Blast all magical creatures' chuckle. Something he didn't do a lot. Never actually.

"The Huntsgirl has a crush." He said amused but turned serious. "Don't get too attached. You know showing affection to someone is a weakness. Dragons can smell this and will exploit it. now get dressed and meet me at the hanger."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." Rose said.

**XXX**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, stop asking." Jake said annoyed.

"American dragon?"

"What?" Jake shouted.

"Are we there yet."

Jake groaned and was about to say something as a green bolt missed his wing by an inch.

"Whoa. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Dragon, hand me the elf and your life will be spared…today." The Huntsmaster said on top of a hover-board.

"uhmm.. how do I answer that?" Jake said and pondered. "I can hand you the elf. But I am sure that's not the thing you want. So how about I keep the snowflake and you get the elf."

"Hey!" The elf shouted.

"You asked for it." Jake snapped at the elf.

"Enough!" The Huntsmaster shouted. "Huntsgirl get that snowflake."

"With pleasure." She lunged off her hover-board and swiped her staff at Jake.

"you've missed." Jake taunted. He turned and shot a fireball at the Huntsmaster. He flared his wings and headed for central park.

"That was a joke back there. Leaving me with those people?" The elf asked scared.

"Yeah, sure." Jake replied.

He landed in central park and looked around. "Where's the portal?"

"Follow me." The elf shouted.

Jake followed the elf till they were at the place where at full moon the unicorns resided.

"It will take a few minutes for the portal to open." The elf said.

"we have four minutes before seven o'clock. You sure it's here?" Jake asked panicked.

"Yes the portal only opens for a minute. We have to wait."

"How about we give you some company." The Huntsmaster shouted as he landed with his hover-board.

"Yeah. Let's have a snowball fight." Jake said sarcastically.

"what about the game slay the dragon." The Huntsmaster shouted as he charged at Jake.

"Uhm. Elf? I think it's best if you go and play hide and seek."

"Hiyah!" Jake heard and ducked the tips of his hair where cut off by the sharp blade of the Huntsstaf.

"You messed up my hairdo woman." Jake said as he tried to fix his hair.

"Well... I am sorry." Rose said with mock sarcasm and shot him a apologetic look. "It looks stupid anyway."

Rose charged at Jake and kicked him in his abdomen. They both rolled of a small hill and Rose landed on top of Jake.

"You really think my hairdo is stupid?" Jake whispered sadly.

"Jake, of course not. But now is not the time." She pushed herself of him and raised her staff. "This ends now dragon."

"Yeah right." Jake said as he tripped her with his tail.

"American dragon it is time." The elf said as a portal started to open.

"I'll take that." The huntsman said as he shot a net around the elf and took the snowflake.

"Oh no you don't." Jake said as he used his tail to grab the snowflake. "It's mine."

Rose jumped and grabbed him by his side. "Hand it to me dragon!" she shouted.

The sudden weight on his side caused him to move that way. Straight into the portal. Both were sucked in and the portal closed.

"Huntsgirl?" The huntsman said shocked. He was thrown forwards as a fireball impacted with his back. He groaned and got back on his feet he turned and looked at the three dragons that were now present. The blue elderly, a small pink one and a light blue.

"This isn't over dragons!" He roared as his staff teleported him.

"That wasn't hard." The small pink one said. "I don't see why Jake complains so much."

"Don't underestimate the job of the American dragon, Haley. This was only one night, could you do it every day?" The female dragon said.

"Sun, please. I could do this with my eyes closed." Haley said.

"A little help over here." The elf interrupted them anoyed.

They went into human form and pulled of the net.

"Everything alright?" Lao Shi asked. "Where's Jake?"

"The north pole he fell through the portal luckily he had the snowflake. The bad news a huntswoman fell through with him."

"I understand." Lao Shi said. "We better get back to the shop and find a way to get Jake back."

"That's all you going to do?" The elf asked dumfounded.

"For now yes. Nothing else can be done."

The elf lowered his head and crawled on the back of Lao Shi. The dragons flared their wings and took of heading for canal street electronics.

**XXX**

"Oh Rudolf how long will it take Rupert to get here. It is almost seven o'clock in America." Santa Claus said.

"Don't worry. If he didn't make it. He comes here with help of the American dragon. We calculated the chance of that happening and so we're still on schedule." The red nosed reindeer replied.

"Next time Rudolf we let it be recharged sometime in august."

"Very well. I think someone is coming."

A portal started to open and out of it were blown two persons. They landed on Santa.

"I expected a hard landing." Jake said.

"On what did we land?" Rose asked. She looked down and gasped. "Jake we crushed Santa.

Jake got off and helped Santa on his feet. "Everything alright mister…uhm…Claus?"

Santa Claus laughed. "Please American dragon. call me Santa."

"phew, for a minute I thought this would become something like those Christmas movies where you are hurt and I have to do all presents delivering."

Santa laughed again. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Can I ask were Rupert is?"

"Still in new York. We had some trouble on the way here. Huntsclan and all." Jake explained.

"Don't worry. I see you brought a Huntsclan member with you? but from her reaction to us. She doesn't seem to be a foe."

"Who Rose, She's my boo who changed her thinking about magical creatures because of my charm." Jake said as he moved a hand through his hair.

"Ow, shut it. dragon boy." Rose said as she pushed him away. "I'm Rose, mister Claus. I help Jake to prevent the Huntsclan from wiping out magical creatures."

"Rose…" Santa wondered out loud. "I can't remember getting a letter from you all these years and believe me I can put faces and letters together."

Rose kicked away some snow as she looked at the ground. "Christmas is prohibited in the Huntsclan. Almost every holiday is." Rose replied sadly.

"Please follow me to my office." As Santa try to climb the stairs he cried in pain. "My back…"

"There we go…" Jake mumbled.

"Everything alright Santa?" Rudolf asked.

"No, my back hurts." Santa said as he sat down on a chair. "I don't think I will be able to deliver presents. Those poor kids."

"guilty feeling in three…two….one…" Jake said. "Santa maybe I can deliver the presents."

"Could you do that?"

"Sure… You're helping rose?" Jake asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Santa pulled a staff out of his pocket and swung it around. A poof was heard and Jake now still in dragon from was dressed as Santa. "Great." He muttered.

"Rose was rolling on the floor from laughing. "You look hilarious." She said as she wiped away a tear. Another poof was heard and Rose was dressed as a Christmas elf. "Great." She muttered also.

The two of them were now escorted towards Santa's sleigh.

"It isn't hard here both of you a necklace. It will teleport you down a chimney. So you can put the presents under a tree." Santa said as he handed both of them a necklace. "And before I forget you have to eat the cookies and milk. Or other treats the children left there."

"Hurray." Jake said sarcastically.

"one question how do we deliver all those presents in one night." Rose asked.

"Simple." A elf mechanic said. "As soon as this baby fires up. The snowflake is activated it will slow down time and you can go faster you can do three days of work in one."

Jake sighed and got on the sleigh. Rose joined him.

"Be careful." Santa said.

Jake nodded.

"Rudolf take them away." Santa shouted.

The reindeer nodded and started to run.

"Ho-ho-ho merry Christmas."

After a while of flying. Rose crept close to Jake and wrapped her arm around his. "isn't this romantic. On a sleigh high in the sky."

"Yeah sure. If it wasn't the fact I am dressed like Santa Claus and you like an elf." Jake replied.

"We are almost in Germany hold on." Rudolf signaled the boy and girl.

They landed swiftly on a roof.

"Okay you take that row and I take this one. Can't be too hard can it?" Rose suggested.

Rose jumped to another roof and rubbed the necklace she disappeared and reappeared inside the living room of the house.

"This isn't hard." She said as she placed the presents underneath the Christmas tree. She ate the cookie and drank the milk that were next to the bed and rubbed the necklace again.

At the same time Jake was also inside the first house of his row.

"Damn.. this isn't hard at all." He laughed. He took the cookie and turned ready to leave. suddenly he heard a growl. He swallowed and turned only to look at a giant German shepherd.

"Just my luck." Jake whimpered.

Rose turned her head as she heard Jake shouting only to appear seconds later on the roof his suit torn at several places. He stood up and dusted himself off.

She shrugged and continued.

After they had done all houses they returned to the sleigh. Rudolf again made the reindeers run and take off.

"I can't take another cookie." Rose said as she clamped her stomach which was bulged out slightly.

"You're right we need an expert on food." Jake said. "Rudolf can we go to new York for some help."

"Sure thing."

**XXX**

Fu was dreaming wonderful. "Of course misses biscuit. I would save you every time. It's what heroes do."

He started to wake up as a chilly gust of wind entered the room two shadows hovering above him.

Fu's eyes widened. "Oh no..." He said as the shadows closed in on him. "What are you going to do with those clothes stay away from me."

Both shadows intertwined with each other as Fu let out a female scream.

Several minutes later…

"Jake remember me to kill you after this." Fu growled his paws folded over each other. He now was dressed in the same elf costume Rose was wearing.

They kept flying and delivering presents all over the world. Stuffing Fu with cookies and milk.

"One last address." Rose said as she looked at the computer onboard the sleigh.

Rudolf landed on top of the hunts mansion.

"I can't go in there." Rose said scared. "What if the…"

"Don't worry Rose. I will go." Jake calmed her and rubbed his necklace and disappeared.

He reappeared in Rose's room. He took out the present and placed it on her bed. He felt in the bag again and pulled out a little note with a package attached to it.

_Instructions._

_Pull rope and leave house._

Jake looked at the note dumfounded but pulled the rope anyway. he placed the package on the ground and rubbed the necklace.

"We're done." Jake smiled tired.

Rose nodded and moved a little so Jake could sit next to her. Fu now was in the back of the sleigh snoring peacefully because off his cookie and milk induced sleep.

Rudolf took off one last time as he headed for the north pole again. A few hours later the sleigh landed near the office of Santa Claus. The trio got out and walked into the office. Finding Santa sitting upright in his bed smiling at them.

"Wonderful. I assume there weren't any troubles?"

Jake and Rose shook their heads. "Everything went peacefully." Rose smiled.

"Good to hear. Better get you back to your beds. You must be tired."

Jake nodded. "I could use some sleep."

Santa nodded. "Don't worry about somebody knowing you were gone. A little magic will make everyone forget except us." Santa smiled and took out his staff. "Thank you very much, Jake and Rose." He waved the staff and Rose and Jake disappeared.

The next morning.

Jake was awoken by his little sister jumping in joy next to his bed.

"Santa was here." She squealed.

Jake smiled at her as he got out of bed. His sister took his hand and pulled him with her downstairs.

Indeed underneath the Christmas tree were all kind of presents. Jake smiled as his parents came down.

"What are you waiting for sport. Open your presents." His dad said as he ruffled Jake's hair.

Jake smiled and walked to the tree taking a present with a note and his name on it. he hadn't delivered this one himself. He unfolded the note and started to read.

_Dear Jake,_

_I hope this present will be of your liking. Thanks for the help._

_Santa._

Jake smiled as he finished reading the note. He opened the package and his eyes widened. In it was the latest design of one of Tony Hawk's boards signed by Tony himself.

"Thank you Santa." Jake whispered.

**XXX**

Rose stretched herself and let out a long yawn. She turned to her alarm clock and shot up.

"Half past ten?" She shouted and blinked.

She got out of bed and got herself dressed. She walked out of her room through the complex.

"Merry Christmas, Huntsgirl." Several huntsmen said as they walked past her. Rose looked at them befuddled.

She took in her surroundings and noticed that there were Christmas decorations and even a tree in the front hall. "This freaks me out." She said to herself.

She entered the huntsman's office and was greeted by the huntsman.

"Merry Christmas Rose." He smiled at her.

Rose now freaked out looked at him puzzled. "Who are you and what did you do to the Huntsman?"

The huntsman started to laugh. "I am still the same Rose. Even Huntsmembers are people and well I decided that it was best if we didn't scrap Christmas anymore. A few days off wouldn't harm anyone. Here's your present." He said and handed her a package. "Why don't you get dressed and see that boy that gave you that stuffed dragon. have some fun."

Rose slowly walked to the door. Still shocked by the fact the huntsman was acting nice.

As she arrived at her room she took the little note on the package and started to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_I really want to thank you for your help. I could give you some pricy gift but my experience tells me that this is something you really love._

_Santa._

Rose took the wrapping of the present and gasped. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was looking at a picture. A picture of a woman, man and a girl that looked just like her.

"Thanks." She placed the picture in her closet and covered it with some clothes. She got her jacket and headed for Jake's house.

**XXX**

Rose smiled as she saw. Jake, Spud, Trixie and Haley in a ferocious snowball fight.

"You can't beat us." Jake and Spud cheered. "We're the best."

"Oh, boy shut that hole of yours before it's stuffed with snow." Trixie said.

"Mind if I join?"

They all turned their head to the voice.

"Rose." Jake said surprised. "Not at all. Guys new teams me and Rose against the three of you."

Spud looked evilly and let out and evil cackle. "Your destruction is nigh." He cackled with a deep voice.

Trixie looked at him her eyebrow risen. "What's wrong with you."

"Brain freeze." Spud goofily replied.

The battle was on again and it didn't take long for both Jake and Rose to been overthrown by the other team. They laughed and headed inside were hot chocolate was waiting for them.

"That was fun." Rose said.

"It indeed was. But didn't you have this family thing." Jake hinted because he still hadn't told his parents or Haley who rose actually was.

Rose smiled. "nope. Got canceled."

After a movie and some dinner the sun started to make room for the moon. Jake was now bringing Rose back home.

"I really enjoyed it Jake."

"Glad you did." Jake replied. "So got anything from Santa?"

"Yes a wonderful gift." She said as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

**End of oneshot.**

**So I hope you like it. I am sorry about the low amount of updates this week I hope this softens that a bit. I will try to update either TWOW or WAO tomorrow.**

**It maybe is a bit early but merry Christmas and a happy new year. ;)\**

**Onej6**


End file.
